Gespräch mit einem Mörder
by Chrissi Chaos
Summary: Minerva McGonagall kämpft mit der Tatsache, dass Direktor Dumbledore ausgerechnet Severus Snape, den ehemaligen Problemschüler und späteren Todesser, als neuen Zaubertränkelehrer eingestellt hat. Abgeschlossene Kurzgeschichte.  Kein Lemon, keine Romanze!


_Hier kommt mal wieder was Neues... so ganz kann ich die Finger dann doch nicht von den FFs lassen. _;)

_Der Oneshot ist zeitlich ca. 10 Jahre vor dem ersten HP-Band angesiedelt und hat keinen ausgeklügelten, neu erfundenen Plott. Ich habe mir lediglich vorgestellt, wie es gewesen sein könnte, als Snape Lehrer auf Hogwarts wurde, speziell, wie eine ganz bestimmte Kollegin auf ihn reagiert haben könnte. _:)

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_Die Rechte an allen bekannten Personen, Orten usw. gehören natürlich wie immer J.K. Rowling. Der Rest ist von mir - ich schreibe nur zum Vergnügen, und ziehe keinerlei finanziellen Vorteil hieraus. _

xxx

**Gespräch mit einem Mörder**

„Das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein..." Minerva McGonagall richtete sich kerzengerade in ihrem Sessel auf und sah den entspannt hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzenden Schulleiter forschend an. Der Ausdruck ihrer Augen verwandelte sich von ungläubigem Staunen zur vorwurfsvollen Anklage und der Umstand, dass Dumbledore nur mit einem milden Lächeln auf die Frage reagierte, ließ ihren Wunsch, aufzuspringen und ihn zu schütteln, bis ihm die Halbmond-Brille von der Nase fiel, nahezu übermächtig werden.

„Albus!", zischte sie. „Du kannst doch nicht wirklich glauben, dass ausgerechnet ER geeignet ist, Kinder zu unterrichten... und dass die betroffenen Eltern es gutheißen werden, dass ein ehemaliger Todesser auf ihre Sprösslinge losgelassen wird."

„Also worum machst du dir nun Sorgen?", fragte Dumbledore, während er mit seinen langen, knochigen Fingern seinen Bart entwirrte, in dem einige Haarsträhnen sich zu einem unvorteilhaften Knoten verschlungen hatten. „Um das Wohl der Kinder, oder darum, dass ihre Eltern sie vielleicht gar nicht mehr hierher kommen lassen?"

„Um beides!", gab Minerva scharf zurück.

„Nun gut! Die Kinder werden keinen Schaden nehmen. Du kannst dich darauf verlassen, dass ich unserem neuen Kollegen sehr genau auf die Finger sehen werde. Wenn es allerdings Eltern gibt, die Mister Snape als Lehrer ablehnen, obwohl er ganz offiziell von diesem Todesser-Verdacht freigesprochen wurde, weil sie vielleicht denken, es könne doch etwas dran sein, dann kann ich das leider nicht ändern... aber ich glaube eigentlich nicht, dass dies der Fall sein wird."

Minerva sah ihn empört an. „Du weißt so gut wie ich, DASS an dem Verdacht etwas dran ist."

„War!", verbesserte sie Dumbledore. „Er hat einen Fehler begangen, das ist mir durchaus bewusst, aber er hat auch alles getan, um diesen Fehler wieder gutzumachen... und ich bin der Meinung, er hat eine zweite Chance verdient."

„Deine Entscheidung steht also bereits fest?", fragte Minerva gepresst.

Dumbledore nickte. „Professor Snape wird im nächsten Schuljahr unser neuer Lehrer für Zaubertränke."

„_Professor_ Snape!", schnaubte Minerva verächtlich.

„Er hat seine Meisterprüfung abgelegt, also trägt er auch diesen Titel zurecht", erwiderte Dumbledore geduldig.

„Meisterprüfung? Pffft! Er ist bei einem berüchtigten Schwarzmagier in die Lehre gegangen", sagte Minerva giftig. „Ist das in deinen Augen die Art von Ausbildung die jemand mitbringen sollte, der an unserer Schule unterrichtet?"

„Callum Aonghus ist ein anerkannter Meister der Zaubertränke... dem nachgesagt wird, dass er einen Hang zur schwarzen Magie hat, okay... aber dennoch, ist er anerkannt... und er soll außerdem verdammt gut sein." Der alte Mann blickte mit nachsichtiger Miene in das wütende Gesicht seiner Kollegin.

Minerva murmelte etwas, das verdächtig nach _„Na toll - dann lüg dir doch weiter selbst in die Tasche"_ klang.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Dumbledore mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen.

„Ich protestiere!", sagte Minerva und straffte die Schultern noch ein wenig mehr, was bei ihrer ohnehin geraden Haltung einem Kunststück gleichkam. „Ich fordere dich hiermit in meiner Funktion als stellvertretende Direktorin auf, meinen ganz offiziellen Protest gegen deine Entscheidung zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, Albus. Ich halte es für einen fatalen Fehler, Snape diese Stelle zu geben."

Dumbledore seufzte. „Ich nehme deinen Protest zur Kenntnis, Minerva... ganz und gar offiziell."

„Schön!" Minerva erhob sich und stand nun ebenso steif vor dem Schreibtisch wie sie gerade eben noch gesessen hatte. „War's das?"

„Minerva!", stöhnte Dumbledore und sah sie eindringlich an. „Setz dich... bitte!"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was es in dieser Sache noch zu besprechen gäbe", sagte Minerva spitz. „Du bist der Chef, ich bin nur eine deiner Angestellten und habe mich zu fügen."

„Du weißt sehr gut, dass du weit mehr als nur eine meiner Angestellten bist", erwiderte Dumbledore, erstmals mit leichten Anzeichen von Ungeduld.

„Oh – na so was - davon habe ich gerade eben rein gar nichts bemerkt." Die eingeschnappte falsche Freundlichkeit mit der sie ihn abkanzelte, animierte Dumbledore zu einem Grinsen, das er sofort wieder gegen einen neutraleren Gesichtsausdruck tauschte.

„Ich würde gerne noch etwas mit dir besprechen", sagte er mit einem einschmeichelnden Dackelblick in ihre, von den strengen Rechtecken der Brillenfassung umrandeten, Zornfunken sprühenden Augen. „Möchtest du dich dazu vielleicht nicht noch mal... kurz setzen?"

Sie ließ sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung nieder – auf der vorderen Kante der Sitzfläche, als wolle sie demonstrieren, dass sie ihm nur gerade so viel Zeit wie unbedingt nötig schenken würde.

„Danke!" Dumbledore lächelte sie an. „Wie jeder andere Berufsanfänger an unserer Schule, wird auch Professor Snape jemanden zur Unterstützung brauchen... einen Berater, der ihn ein bisschen in die richtige Richtung schubst, wenn es nötig sein sollte."

„Und?", fragte Minerva kratzbürstig.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du...", begann Dumbledore.

„NEIN!", unterbrach ihn Minerva brüsk und bekräftigte ihre Aussage mit einem vehementen Kopfschütteln. „Nein! Ganz bestimmt nicht!"

„Wenn ich das selbst mache, bekäme das den Anschein von Bevorzugung und das wäre ganz bestimmt nicht hilfreich in dieser ohnehin... etwas schwierigen Situation", gab Dumbledore zu bedenken.

„Das ist nicht mein Problem", beschied ihm Minerva ungnädig. „Du hast dich entschieden, Snape einzustellen. Wenn du dich selbst nicht ausreichend um ihn kümmern kannst, dann frag jemand anderen."

„Ich bin alle anderen Optionen schon durchgegangen, Minerva", sagte Dumbledore, „aber mir fiel niemand ein, der geeigneter wäre als du... das heißt... eigentlich bist du die einzige, die überhaupt dafür geeignet wäre."

„Warum zum Teufel ausgerechnet ich?"

„Weil er dich respektieren würde."

„HA!", rief Minerva und zeigte triumphierend mit dem Finger auf Dumbledore. „Du stellst also jemanden ein, von dem du schon im Vorfeld weißt, dass er den Großteil seiner künftigen Kollegen nicht respektieren wird. Gratuliere zu soviel Fingerspitzengefühl bei der Personalauswahl, mein Lieber."

Nun bekam Dumbledore sein Grinsen nicht mehr in den Griff. „Ja, so ist's recht. Gib's mir!", feuerte er sie vergnügt glucksend an.

„Ich finde das nicht lustig", ließ Minerva ihn mit schmaläugigem Blick wissen.

„Tut mir leid", erwiderte Dumbledore gutmütig. „In gewisser Weise hast du natürlich Recht – ich weiß, dass Snape im Kollegium anecken wird und gerade deshalb... brauche ich dich auf meiner Seite, Minerva."

„Das ist ein bisschen viel verlangt, nachdem dich meine Meinung zum Thema ‚Kollege Snape' so rein gar nicht interessiert, meinst du nicht auch?"

„Ja, vielleicht ist es das." Dumbledore strich sich durch den Bart und seufzte. „Ich habe meine Gründe, ihm diesen Neuanfang zu ermöglichen", sagte er dann ernst, „und das tue ich nicht nur, um ihm zu helfen, sondern... uns allen. Es ist wichtig, dass er auf unserer Seite ist und auch, dass er hier ist... in Hogwarts."

„Unter deiner Fuchtel, damit er nicht aus purem Versehen den nächsten Fehler macht?", fragte Minerva bissig.

„Das auch", gab Dumbledore zu. „Aber vor allem möchte ich, dass er sich integriert und sich zugehörig fühlt, damit er... gefestigt ist, wenn es wieder losgeht."

Minervas Miene wurde schlagartig ernst und besorgt. „Du rechnest also tatsächlich damit, dass das passieren wird?"

Dumbledore nickte.

„Und was macht dich so sicher, dass Snape wirklich auf unserer Seite steht, wenn es soweit kommt?", fragte Minerva. „Dass nicht purer Opportunismus der Grund für seinen Seitenwechsel war und dass er ebenso schnell wieder auf die andere Seite zurückkehren wird, wenn deren Erfolgsaussichten sich besser darstellen sollten?"

„Ich weiß es, weil er es mir glaubhaft versichert hat", erwiderte Dumbledore.

„Das ist ein bisschen mager, Albus."

„Tut mir leid", sagte Dumbledore sanft, „aber mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen, ohne ein Versprechen zu brechen."

„Und wenn er dich reinlegt?"

„Vertrau mir, Minerva! Mir ist bewusst, dass ich da viel verlange, aber glaub mir – ich weiß, was ich tue."

Ein paar Sekunden lang sah sie ihn rebellisch an, als hätte sie vor, seine letzte Aussage anzuzweifeln, dann zuckte sie resigniert die Schultern und senkte den Kopf.

Dumbledore beugte sich vor. Seine Stimme war leise, aber eindringlich. „Wirst du mir helfen und seine Mentorin werden?"

„Ist das eine Anweisung?", fragte Minerva spröde.

„Nein! Das ist eine Bitte an eine gute Freundin."

Sie hob den Blick und stellte sich dem seinen. „Gut! Dann werde ich es tun."

xxx

Der Tag, an dem der neue Lehrer für Zaubertränke seinen Dienst antreten sollte, wartete mit einem Wetter auf, das – wie Hogwarts stellvertretende Direktorin fand – diesem Ereignis überaus angemessen war. Stürmisch, regnerisch und für den Spätsommer zu kalt, ein ungemütlicher Vorgeschmack auf den nahenden Herbst - das passte Minervas Erfahrung nach hervorragend zu Severus Snapes Gemüt.

Sie hatte seit dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore viel darüber nachgedacht, was ihr an dem Gedanken an ihren neuen Kollegen so unangenehm war, und hatte sich eingestanden, dass die Sorge um seine Gesinnung dabei eine verschwindend geringe Rolle spielte. Es war tatsächlich so, dass sie ihrem Freund Albus hierin fast blind vertraute.

Das Unbehagen, das der Gedanke an Snape bei ihr auslöste, war ganz anderer Natur. Sie kannte ihn, seit er mit elf Jahren nach Hogwarts gekommen war und schon damals, hatte sie ihn nicht gemocht.

Minerva waren im Laufe der Zeit viele unliebenswürdige Kinder begegnet, aber noch nie eines, das so Mitleid erregend und gleichzeitig so abstoßend wirkte wie Severus. Seine abgetragene Kleidung und das ungepflegte Äußere wiesen auf Vernachlässigung hin und das Misstrauen, mit dem er jedem begegnete, der sich ihm näherte, ließ darauf schließen, dass er jede Menge schlechte Erfahrungen mit anderen Menschen und vermutlich auch mit seinen Eltern gemacht hatte. Aber in seinen ungewöhnlich dunklen Augen, die in dem blassen Kindergesicht seltsam deplaziert wirkten und die zu einem wesentlich älteren Wesen zu gehören schienen, als zu einem schmächtigen Elfjährigen, stand ein solcher Hochmut, eine so umfassende Verachtung und Abneigung, sich auf irgendjemand einzulassen, dass man automatisch auf Abstand ging.

Alle anderen Außenseiter, die Minerva je in ihrer Laufbahn als Lehrerin untergekommen waren, hatte sie auf die ein oder andere Weise beschützt und gefördert – fast instinktiv, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, ob sie moralisch dazu verpflichtet war – alle hatten sie ihr Mitgefühl gehabt, auch wenn sie manchmal durchaus nachvollziehen konnte, wodurch die Abneigung der übrigen Schüler begründet war. Severus war der einzige, bei dem ihr das nicht gelungen war. Es war, als ob er ihre Bemühungen sofort als Mitleid durchschaut hatte und deshalb strikt ablehnte – trotzig, als er noch jünger war, später dann nach außen hin kühl, obwohl es ihm meist nicht gelang, seine Verbissenheit glaubhaft damit zu kaschieren, und zuletzt mit unverhohlenem Sarkasmus, was Minerva schließlich dazu bewegte, ihm möglichst aus dem Weg zu gehen. Diese persönliche Niederlage war es im Grunde, die sie noch immer so wütend auf Severus Snape machte.

Er war auch der einzige Schüler, vor dem sie je Angst gehabt hatte – eine Sache, die sie jedem, sogar Albus gegenüber vehement abgestritten hätte und die sie sich selbst nur sehr zögerlich und unter großem Unbehagen eingestand.

Gegen Ende seines letzten Schuljahres hatte sich der vormals oft gehänselte Außenseiter in jemanden verwandelt, um den die anderen Schüler vorsichtshalber einen Bogen machten, weil seine Reaktionen unberechenbar gefährlich geworden waren und er eine beträchtliche Begabung dafür entwickelt hatte, seine Racheaktionen so zu gestalten, dass man sie ihm nicht nachweisen konnte.

Nachdem aber ausgerechnet zwei Schüler ihres Hauses – James Potter und Sirius Black – sich mit zermürbender Regelmäßigkeit immer wieder mit Snape anlegten, war Minerva manchmal gezwungen, sich mit dem mittlerweile siebzehnjährigen Slytherin zu beschäftigen, zumal Professor Slughorn, der Hauslehrer jenes werten Hauses, sich Problemen dieser Art meist schneller entzog, als man seinen Namen sagen konnte.

Snape versuchte nie, sich gegen die Vorwürfe zu verteidigen, mit denen Potter und Black um sich warfen und die Minerva nach Abzug der üblichen Aufschneider-Prozente in gemäßigter Form an ihn weitergab. Als sie ihn einmal fragte, warum er eigentlich nie versuchen würde, ihr seine Sicht der Dinge zu vermitteln, meinte er, es sei ihm zu armselig, mit Arschkriechern zu konkurrieren, was Minerva ziemlich erboste, da es offensichtlich war, auf wessen Arsch er damit anspielte.

Mehr als einmal erwischte sie sich dabei, dass sie – wenn sie in ihrem Büro unter vier Augen mit Snape sprach – überlegte, ob sie ihn nicht lieber hätte auffordern sollen, seinen Zauberstab abzulegen, oder ob sie im Notfall schneller bei der Tür sein konnte als er. Äußerlich blieb er zumeist völlig ruhig, während er ihre Strafpredigten demonstrativ gleichgültig über sich ergehen ließ, um ihr dann eine sprachlich gewandte Antwort hinzuwerfen, die oberflächlich betrachtet zwar nicht wirklich angreifbar war, zwischen den Zeilen aber die reinste Unverschämtheit. Er strahlte dabei jedoch eine so beklemmende unterschwellige Wut aus, dass es Minerva regelmäßig kalt den Rücken herunter lief.

Bei einem dieser Gespräche machte Snape eine Bewegung, mit der sie nicht gerechnet hatte – er packte den Saum seines Umhangs, der ins Rutschen gekommen war und zog diesen ruckartig über einen Riss in der Hose, den er wohl bei der Auseinandersetzung mit Black davongetragen hatte, wegen der Minerva ihm gerade die Leviten las.

Ihr blieb fast das Herz stehen, weil dieser Bewegung eine scharfe Verwarnung ihrerseits vorhergegangen war und sie dachte, er zöge seinen Zauberstab, um sie anzugreifen. Im Reflex griff sie ebenfalls nach ihrem Stab, bevor ihr klar wurde, dass sie falsch gelegen hatte. Vermutlich war sie käsebleich geworden oder ihr Gesicht hatte ihr Erschrecken zumindest deutlich widergespiegelt – auf jeden Fall erfasst Snape sofort, was mit ihr los war... und er feierte diesen kleinen Sieg über sie mit einem hämischen Lächeln.

Als sein letztes Schuljahr schließlich zu Ende ging und Severus Snape Hogwarts verließ, fiel Minerva ein Stein vom Herzen. Es war ihr zwar ein wenig peinlich, so erleichtert zu sein, nur weil ein schwieriger Schüler seinen Abschied nahm, aber die Aussicht, sich nie wieder mit dem sonderbaren, unheimlichen Kerl auseinandersetzen zu müssen beflügelte sie einfach.

Wenige Monate später machte das Gerücht die Runde, dass Snape sich Lord Voldemort angeschlossen hatte, einem Fanatiker, der gegen Muggelstämmige hetzte und der in letzter Zeit beängstigend viele Anhänger um sich scharte. Als ihr dieses Gerücht zu Ohren kam, konnte sich Minerva – obgleich sie ehrlich bestürzt war – eines ‚Das hab ich doch immer schon geahnt'-Gefühls nicht ganz erwehren.

Manchmal hatte sie sich im Lauf der Jahre, die vom Aufstieg der Todesser überschattet waren, welcher schließlich mit einer Niederlage endete, im Stillen gefragt, was für ein Mann wohl aus dem zornigen Halbwüchsigen geworden war... und war am Ende dieser Überlegungen immer zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass sie keinerlei Bedürfnis verspürte, diesen kennen zu lernen.

Nun war sie auf dem Weg zum Schlosstor, um eben jenen Mann in Empfang zu nehmen, ihn als zukünftigen Kollegen zu begrüßen... und sie war dabei ebenso nervös wie früher, wenn sie ihn nach seinen Zusammenstößen mit anderen Schülern in ihr Büro beordert hatte. Das Schicksal, dieses launische Ding, war eindeutig mit einer Portion skurrilem Humor gesegnet.

Minerva fröstelte und zog ihren Umhang fester um ihre schmalen Schultern, als sie - an ihrem Ziel angekommen - den Zauberspruch murmelte, der das Tor öffnete.

xxx

Seine Augen irritierten sie noch immer, genau wie früher. Er sah von noch etwas weiter oben auf sie herab als zuletzt und sein mürrischer Gesichtsausdruck unterschied sich nur geringfügig von dem des siebzehnjährigen Jungen, den sie in Erinnerung hatte, wenngleich er nun eindeutig nichts Jugendliches mehr an sich hatte.

Der erwachsene Severus Snape hatte auf Minerva dieselbe Wirkung, wie Jahre zuvor das Kind – sie mochte ihn nicht.

Sie sah ihn auffordernd an und wartete. Es kam gar nicht in Frage, dass sie ihn zuerst grüßte. Er war der Neuankömmling und sie seine ranghöhere Kollegin – je eher sie ihm das verdeutlichte, desto besser.

„Professor McGonagall", sagte Snape, nachdem er so viele Sekunden hatte verstreichen lassen, dass es schon an Unverschämtheit grenzte, und nickte ihr knapp zu.

„Professor Snape", erwiderte Minerva nach einer mindestens ebenso langen Zeitspanne, wobei sie Wert darauf legte, das Wort Professor dabei mit einer dezenten, aber doch hörbaren Prise Ironie zu würzen. „Willkommen! Treten Sie näher."

Sie machte einen Schritt zurück und ließ ihn das Tor passieren, bevor sie es wieder verschloss.

„Professor Dumbledore kommt erst später am Nachmittag zurück und hat mich gebeten, Sie in Empfang zu nehmen", erklärte sie, während sie nebeneinander auf das Schloss zugingen. Minerva sah kurz zu ihrem neuen Kollegen hinüber, was ihr allerdings keine aufschlussreiche Information über seinen Gemütszustand verschaffte. Sein Blick war auf Hogwarts gerichtet und ob er sich freute wieder hier zu sein, ob es ihn überhaupt auf irgendeine Weise berührte, war ihm nicht anzumerken.

„Für heute Abend ist eine Besprechung mit allen Lehrern angesetzt, bei der der Stundenplan für das kommende Schuljahr besprochen und festgelegt wird."

Snape sagte nichts und Minerva runzelte verärgert die Stirn. „Achtzehn Uhr!", fügte sie hinzu und sah ihn auffordernd an.

Noch immer erwiderte er nichts und gab auch nicht zu erkennen, ob die Information bei ihm angekommen war.

Anstatt dem Bedürfnis nachzugeben, ihn scharf zu fragen, ob er sie verstanden hätte - was sie sich bei Snape, dem Schüler, sicherlich nicht verkniffen hätte - ärgerte sich Minerva still. „Das Abendessen beginnt um Zwanzig Uhr", sagte sie stattdessen, worauf er wieder nichts antwortete.

„Die Räume im zweiten Stock, die Professor Slughorn bewohnte, ehe er in den Ruhestand ging, hat ein anderer Kollege für sich beansprucht... was nicht verwundert, denn die Wohnung gehört mit zu den großzügigsten und schönsten, die das Schloss zu bieten hat und es wurde schon lange darum gefeilscht, wer sie bekommen würde."

Minerva presste die Lippen zusammen. Sie konnte es kaum fassen, dass Snapes Schweigen sie nervös machte und sogar zum plappern verleitete. Sie musste unbedingt damit aufhören und sich auf das Nötigste beschränken."

„Professor Dumbledore hat entschieden, dass Sie die leer stehende Wohnung im Kerker bekommen." Minerva dachte zurück an die Diskussion, die sie deshalb mit Albus geführt hatte, und in der sie die Meinung vertreten hatte, dass es absolut nicht gut war, einen so ausgeprägten Einzelgänger, der ohnehin Mühe haben würde, Kontakte zu knüpfen, auch noch weit ab von den anderen Lehrern unterzubringen. Auf sie machte es den Eindruck, als würde man Snape damit geradezu nahe legen, sich zu verkriechen. „Er meinte, Sie würden sich da unten bestimmt wohl fühlen", fügte sie hinzu, deutlich betonend, dass dies nicht ihre Meinung widerspiegelte.

Sie waren beim Schlossportal angelangt und betraten die Eingangshalle. Nachdem Snape es scheinbar nicht für nötig befand, sich auf ein Gespräch mit ihr einzulassen, verfiel nun auch Minerva in eisiges Schweigen, als sie die Halle durchquerten und anschließend die Treppe zum Kerker hinunter stiegen.

Zielstrebig ging sie am Zaubertränkeunterrichtsraum vorbei und bog kurz vor dem Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins nach links in einen schwach beleuchteten Korridor ab. Vor einer Tür am Ende des Flurs blieb sie schließlich stehen und öffnete diese mit einem Schlenker Ihres Zauberstabes.

„Da wären wir!" Sie bedeutete Snape mit einer Handbewegung einzutreten und folgte ihm, nachdem er dies getan hatte. „Es kommt nicht gerade viel Tageslicht herein, aber abgesehen davon, ist die Wohnung nicht übel." Sie folgte eine Weile dem Blick des neuen Bewohners und sah sich in dem spärlich, aber durchaus ansprechend möblierten, großen Zimmer um, von dem drei weitere Türen wegführten. „Zufrieden?", fragte sie, nachdem er sich noch immer nicht zu einem Kommentar herabließ.

„Durchaus!", gab Snape knapp zurück.

„Ich gehe davon aus, Professor Dumbledore wird Sie rufen lassen, wenn er zurück ist", sagte Minerva. „Sicher wollen Sie sich in der Zwischenzeit ein wenig ausruhen... und falls Sie das Bedürfnis verspüren sich umzusehen – Sie kennen sich ja hier aus." Sie war schon wieder auf den Flur hinausgetreten und hatte etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Snapes unhöfliches Schweigen gebracht, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Wenn Sie irgendetwas brauchen oder Fragen haben, können Sie sich aber natürlich jederzeit an mich wenden."

Der geringschätzige Blick, mit dem Snape dieses Angebot beantwortete, sagte alles über die Wahrscheinlichkeit aus, dass er es freiwillig annehmen würde.

„Professor Dumbledore hat übrigens beschlossen", fuhr Minerva in einem für sie ungewohnt lieblichen Ton fort und machte dabei Pausen zwischen den Worten, die um eine Winzigkeit länger waren als sonst, um die Spannung und damit ihren Genuss zu erhöhen, „dass Sie dringend einen Mentor brauchen und er war der Überzeugung, dass ich die am besten geeignete Person für diese Aufgabe wäre."

Endlich erschien etwas in Snapes Gesicht, das man einer eindeutigen Gefühlsregung zuordnen konnte – er ärgerte sich.

Minerva gönnte ihm, wenn auch in erster Line sich selbst, ein kleines, boshaftes Lächeln, ehe sie sich abwandte und davonging, ohne die Tür hinter sich zu schließen. Als diese mit einem dumpfen Rumsen ins Schloss krachte, wurde aus ihrem Lächeln ein breites Grinsen, das sie jedoch bereits am Fuße der Treppe so weit domestiziert hatte, dass es kein Aufsehen erregen würde, wenn ihr jemand über den Weg laufen sollte.

xxx

Als Dumbledores Nachricht eintraf, dass sie eine Viertelstunde früher als geplant zur Lehrerkonferenz erscheinen sollte, war Minerva nicht weiter verwundert. Sicher wollte Albus die anderen Lehrer, von denen die meisten heute erst nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt waren und noch nichts von dem neuen Kollegen wussten, vorwarnen und verhindern, dass sie offensichtliche Bestürzung zeigten, wenn sie Snape präsentiert bekamen.

Minerva sollte Recht behalten. Dumbledore kündigte unumwunden an, wen er als Zaubertränkelehrer eingestellt hatte und unterband alle darauf folgenden, teils entrüsteten Reaktionen, ungewohnt rigoros. „Ich habe meine Gründe, ihm zu vertrauen, und ich erwarte, dass meine Entscheidung als Leiter dieser Schule uneingeschränkt respektiert wird. Wenn irgendwelche außergewöhnlichen Probleme mit dem neuen Kollegen auftreten, wenden Sie sich an mich oder an Minerva, die so freundlich war, sich als Mentorin zur Verfügung zu stellen."

So freundlich – eine hübsche Umschreibung für die Vehemenz, mit der Albus ihr trotz ihres Widerstandes den Job aufgedrängt hatte. Minerva legte angesichts dieser unverblümten Beschönigung der Tatsachen zwar die Stirn in Falten, verzichtete jedoch auf eine Klarstellung ihrerseits.

Als Snape einige Minuten vor dem ursprünglich vereinbarten Zeitpunkt eintraf – denn er war natürlich nicht vorher einbestellt worden – war die Entrüstung der Kollegen größtenteils bereits resignierendem Einverständnis gewichen.

Mit beachtlicher Selbstverständlichkeit und ohne ersichtliches Unbehagen nahm Snape auf dem einzigen noch freien Stuhl Platz und harrte mit ausdrucklosem Gesicht der Dinge, die da kommen würden.

„Es freut mich, Ihnen nun Ihren neuen Kollegen Professor Severus Snape vorstellen zu können, der in diesem Schuljahr Zaubertränke unterrichten wird... wobei sich einige sicher noch an ihn erinnern werden. Nochmals herzlich Willkommen Severus." Der Schulleiter sah seinen neuen Mitarbeiter auffordernd an.

„Danke, Professor Dumbledore", sagte Snape.

„Albus!", verbesserte ihn dieser freundlich. „Es ist üblich bei uns, dass wir uns mit den Vornamen anreden."

Snape nickte.

„Wären Sie bitte so nett, Severus, ein paar Worte zu Ihrer Person zu sagen?", forderte der Direktor ihn auf.

Für einen kurzen Moment war Snape anzusehen, wie sehr ihm Dumbledores Bitte gegen den Strich ging, ehe er sich erstaunlich schnell wieder fasste. „Natürlich", entgegnete er höflich, wenn auch etwas kühl, bevor er sich an die restlichen Anwesenden wandte. „Wie Professor Dumbledore schon andeutete, bin ich hier zur Schule gegangen." Sein Blick streifte kurz diejenigen unter den Lehrern, die dies live miterlebt hatten. „Danach habe ich mich auf die Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens spezialisiert und meine Ausbildung erfolgreich mit der Meisterprüfung abgeschlossen. Und nun bin ich hierher zurück gekommen, um mein Wissen weiterzugeben."

„Haben Sie schon einmal unterrichtet?", fragte Sprout nach, die sich im Gegensatz zu manch anderen kaum über Snapes Einstellung aufgeregt hatte.

„Nein!"

„Mögen Sie Kinder, Severus?", fragte Minerva und kassierte dafür einen tadelnden Blick von Dumbledore.

„Ist das Voraussetzung?", erwiderte Snape.

„Nein – aber es erleichtert die Sache ungemein", gab Minerva zurück. Innerlich amüsiert nahm sie zur Kenntnis, dass es manche der Anwesenden zu verstören schien, dass ihr neuer Kollege auf die Frage nicht mit einem klaren Ja geantwortet hatte."

Snape legte die Stirn in Falten. „Nun...", sagte er, als Minerva schon fast nicht mehr damit rechnete, dass er noch etwas zu dem Thema sagen würde. „... früher, als ich selbst noch ein Kind war, mochte ich Kinder nicht besonders und nachher, hatte ich so gut wie gar keinen Kontakt mehr mit Kindern. Ich werde mich also einfach... überraschen lassen."

Minerva lächelte versonnen. „Das ist ein guter Plan. Teilen Sie mir dann bitte mit, zu welcher Erkenntnis Sie gelangt sind, wenn es soweit ist."

„Aber sicher!" Er sah sie herausfordernd an. „Und Sie selbst, ...Minerva? Mögen Sie Kinder?"

„Im Prinzip ja", erwiderte Minerva ungerührt. „Die einen mehr, die anderen weniger."

„Ich glaube an ‚weniger' kann ich mich vage erinnern", sagte Snape ironisch.

„So!", unterbrach Dumbledore energisch das Gespräch. „Nun lasst uns mal den Stundenplan besprechen. Wir haben viel zu tun und ich möchte pünktlich zu dem köstlichen Abendessen erscheinen, das ich in der Küche für uns bestellt habe."

xxx

Beim Abendessen richtete Dumbledore es so ein, dass Minerva nicht in Snapes Nähe saß, indem er sie kurzerhand unterhakte und sie auf den Stuhl neben sich bugsierte. Daher verfolgte sie vom anderen Ende des Tisches aus, wie der junge Mann schweigend sein Mahl verzehrte und nur ab und zu, wenn er direkt etwas gefragt wurde, knapp antwortete. Bald gaben die Kollegen ringsherum den Versuch auf, ihn ins Gespräch mit einbeziehen zu wollen und er schien – genau wie früher – zufrieden zu sein, wenn man ihn in Ruhe ließ.

„Du legst das Wort Mentor etwas anders aus, als ich mir das gedacht hatte", flüsterte Dumbledore mitten in ihrer Beobachtung hinein.

„Ich zeige Interesse", verteidigte sich Minerva mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag in Richtung ihres alten Freundes. „Was ist daran nicht richtig?"

„Du sollst ihn fördern und nicht vorführen", sagte Dumbledore und erwiderte ihren Blick mit so viel sanfter Gutmütigkeit, dass sie schließlich aufgab und wegsah.

„Schon gut – ich werd's versuchen", seufzte sie.

Ihr Vorsatz wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt, da Snape jegliches Angebot ihrerseits, ihn an seinem ersten Unterrichtstag zu unterstützen, rigoros ablehnte. Als sie ihm ankündigte, in seinem Unterricht erscheinen und ihm zusehen zu wollen, sobald sie eine passende Freistunde hätte, bekam sie zum ersten Mal wieder den Snape zu sehen, den sie in Erinnerung hatte, nur dass die erwachsene Ausführung noch um einiges bedrohlicher wirkte. Die Wut in seinem Blick sprang sie an, wie ein wildes Tier und obwohl er seine Stimme nicht merklich hob, war sie so scharf und durchdringend, als würde er schreien. „Das wird absolut nicht nötig sein!"

Minerva, die ihren jungen Kollegen in seinem Büro aufgesucht hatte, da er trotz ihrer ausdrücklichen Aufforderung am Morgen nicht bei ihr aufgetaucht war, konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten, einen Schritt zurückzuweichen. „Vermutlich nicht, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich da sein werde", sagte sie energisch. „Ich habe den Auftrag, Sie zu unterstützen, Severus, und das werde ich auch tun. Dazu muss ich wissen, wie Sie sich im Unterricht schlagen. Natürlich könnte ich auch sämtliche Schüler befragen, die bisher schon das Vergnügen hatten, aber ich finde es weitaus fairer, mir erst einmal selbst ein Bild zu machen."

Seine Augen wurden schmal. „Erst einmal?", fragte er. „Und was dann?"

„Natürlich werde ich den einen oder anderen Schüler meines Vertrauens befragen. Das ist durchaus üblich und aus meiner Sicht auch ohne weiteres vertretbar."

„Sie werden sicher verstehen, dass ich da anderer Meinung bin", sagte Snape kalt. „Ich habe die _Schüler Ihres Vertrauens_ in denkbar schlechter Erinnerung."

Minerva sah ihn mit heimlicher Faszination an. Diese Mischung aus heiß brodelnder Wut und demonstrativ kühler, aber eindeutig mühsamer Beherrschung hatte etwas... etwas das sie provozierte. „Das Schlimme ist, dass von einigen dieser Menschen wirklich nur noch die Erinnerung geblieben ist", sagte sie mit leiser, klarer Stimme, „durch die Schuld von Ihresgleichen."

Er reagierte nicht so, wie sie es erwartet hatte. Es war, als ob mit ihren Worten sämtlicher Zorn mit einemmal ins Nirgendwo verschwand und seine Rebellion gegen ihre Überwachungsmaßnahme gleich mit. „Schön – dann beobachten Sie eben meinen Unterricht", sagte er tonlos. „Im Grunde ist mir das ohnehin egal."

„Wir sehen uns in der letzten Nachmittagsstunde", sagte Minerva. „Ich werde mich in die hinterste Bank setzen und kein Wort sagen", fügte Sie versöhnlich hinzu. „Sie werden gar nicht merken, dass ich da bin."

„Was auch immer", brummte Snape. „War's das dann für den Moment? Wenn ja, würde ich jetzt gerne essen gehen."

„Das war's und Sie dürfen mich in die große Halle begleiten", sagte Minerva.

„Welch eine Ehre!", sagte Snape, dessen Zynismus langsam wieder aus der Emotionslosigkeit aufzutauchen schien.

„Das will ich doch meinen", erwiderte Minerva.

xxx

Sie saß bereits in der letzten Bank, als Snape im Zaubertränke-Unterrichtsraum auftauchte. Wider Willen war sie, ebenso wie die Schüler, beeindruckt von seinem wehenden Umhang und von der kleinen Antrittsrede, mit der er sich vorstellte. Ruhm in Flaschen füllen und sogar den Tod verkorken – sie war sicher, dass er das schon praktiziert hatte und seinen ehemaligen Herrn, Voldemort, bestens damit versorgt hatte. Wieder einmal wurde ihr klar, WEN sie da vor sich hatte, WEN Albus hier auf die Schüler losließ, und sie bekam unwillkürlich Gänsehaut.

Als am Ende der Unterrichtsstunde die Schüler eilig den Raum verließen, blieb Minerva sitzen. Sie blickte Snape, von dem sie selbstverständlich erwartet hatte, dass er sie ansprach oder doch zumindest ansah, ungläubig nach, als er ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen ebenfalls an ihr vorbeiging. „Severus!", rief sie ihm erbost nach. „Wagen Sie es nicht, mich zu ignorieren."

Er drehte sich, schon fast an der Tür, zu ihr um. „Minerva... ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass Sie da waren", sagte er, die Stimme mit einer nicht zu überhörenden Prise Ironie gewürzt.

Minerva sah ihn streng an. „Ach was! Setzen Sie sich. Ich möchte mit Ihnen über Ihren Unterricht sprechen."

Snape gab der Tür einen leichten Schubs, der sie ins Schloss fallen ließ und setzte sich dann auf einen Stuhl – ebenfalls in der hintersten Reihe, aber auf der anderen Seite des Mittelgangs, sodass anderthalb Meter Platz zwischen ihm und seiner Mentorin blieb.

Der ganz offensichtlich gelangweilte Gesichtsausdruck, den er dabei zur Schau trug, provozierte Minerva. „Interessiert es Sie wirklich so wenig, was ich als erfahrene, ältere Kollegin zu Ihrer Arbeit zu sagen habe?", fragte sie scharf. „Sind Sie als Neuling an Ihrem ersten Tag als Lehrer Ihrer selbst etwa schon so sicher und so abgehoben, dass Sie auf die Einschätzung anderer keinen Wert legen?"

„Das habe ich nicht behauptet", sagte Snape ruhig. „Eine _objektive_ Meinung ist mir jederzeit willkommen."

Minervas Puls beschleunigte bei der unterschwelligen Unverschämtheit, mit der er das Adjektiv betonte. „Sie halten mich nicht für objektiv?", fragte sie mit schmalen Augen.

„Mit Verlaub, nein", erwiderte Snape so gelassen, als wäre es völlig normal, seiner Mentorin eine derartige Antwort zu geben. Die entspannte Haltung, in der er sich – die Beine übereinander geschlagen, einen Arm auf den Tisch gelegt – in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte, unterstrich sein Verhalten noch auf herausfordernde Weise.

„Würden Sie mir freundlicherweise auch mitteilen, was Sie zu dieser Annahme verleitet?", fragte Minerva spitz.

Snape lächelte sie an und nachdem der Moment der Überraschung verstrichen war, ärgerte sie das noch mehr.

„Intuition", meinte er dann schulterzuckend, „...wenn man die ganz offensichtlichen Gründe mal beiseite lässt."

Minerva antwortete mit einem despektierlichen Schnauben. „Offensichtliche Gründe... von wegen...!"

Snape verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. „Sie waren doch schon früher nicht objektiv, als ich noch ihr Schutzbefohlener war - ein Schüler, kein resozialisierter Verbrecher - warum sollten Sie es also jetzt sein? Dass Albus Sie dazu gezwungen hat, mich zu betreuen, dürfte auch kaum dazu beitragen, Ihre Einstellung mir gegenüber zu verbessern... ebenso wenig die Tatsache, dass... wie haben Sie es so schön ausgedrückt... _Meinesgleichen _Schuld am Tod so vieler Unschuldiger hat. Sie haben einfach überhaupt keinen Grund zur Neutralität."

„Halten Sie mich tatsächlich für so wenig professionell?", fragte Minerva gereizt.

Snape gab seine bequeme Sitzhaltung auf und beugte sich interessiert nach vorne. „Halten SIE sich tatsächlich für objektiv?" Seine dunklen Augen fixierten sie und wie früher, erschien ihr der Ausdruck darin spöttisch und respektlos.

„Durchaus!", fauchte sie. „In Ausübung meines Berufes halte ich mich sehr wohl für fähig, eine Beurteilung über Ihre Leistung als Lehrer abzugeben, die nicht von meiner persönlichen Abneigung gegen Sie beeinflusst ist, die ich mir privat selbstverständlich sehr wohl gönne."

Snape lehnte sich wieder zurück. Er schien mit der Reaktion, die er provoziert hatte, zufrieden zu sein. „Dann lassen Sie mal hören, ...verehrte Mentorin."

Minerva atmete einmal tief durch und beschloss gleichzeitig, die Ironie, die seine Worte zur Unverschämtheit werden ließ, zu ignorieren, ebenso wie den Umstand, dass er dieses Gespräch dominierte und nicht sie, wie es angesichts ihres höheren Rangs angebracht gewesen wäre.

„Ihr Unterrichtsstil wirkt, gemessen an Ihrem Alter, etwas... antiquiert", begann sie, „aber es ist bemerkenswert, wie mühelos sie es geschafft haben, die Klasse ruhig zu halten. Ich bin mir allerdings nicht sicher, ob das so bleiben wird, wenn die Schüler sich erst an Sie gewöhnt haben."

„Das wird so bleiben!"

Seine Überheblichkeit machte Minerva kribbelig. „Es reicht durchaus nicht, den Schülern Respekt einzuflößen", widersprach sie ihm. „Sie müssen es auch schaffen, ihr Interesse zu wecken, damit sie bei der Stange bleiben."

„Diejenigen, die bereits Interesse haben, bekommen in meinem Unterricht die Möglichkeit geboten, sehr viel zu lernen", beschied ihr Snape, „und denjenigen, die kein Interesse daran haben, die Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens zu erlernen, will ich sehr stark geraten haben, diesen Umstand mit erhöhtem Fleiß auszugleichen und nicht mit Ruhestörungen, weil sie sonst erhebliche Probleme mit mir bekämen. Sonst noch Anregungen, Frau Kollegin?"

„Ja, Herr Kollege!", fauchte Minerva. „Sie sollten darauf achten, Ihre überbordende Arroganz ein wenig im Zaum zu halten."

Snape grinste. „Die Katze fährt die Krallen aus", bemerkte er amüsiert.

Minerva glaubte, nicht recht gehört zu haben. „Wie bitte?", herrschte sie ihn an. „Sie haben scheinbar vergessen, wen Sie vor sich haben, Snape."

Er sah sie einen Moment lang schweigend an. „Verzeihen Sie mir bitte, Minerva", sagte er dann in überraschend sanftem, fast einlullenden Ton. „Es steht mir natürlich nicht zu, Witze über Ihre Animagusform zu machen."

Sein unerwartetes Einlenken, nahm ihr komplett den Wind aus den Segeln. „Ich... schon gut..." Irritiert wich sie seinem Blick aus. Sie fühlte sich mit einemmal so erschöpft, dass sofort der Verdacht in ihr aufkeimte, Snape könnte damit etwas zu tun haben. Doch als sie den Kopf wieder hob, um dies zu überprüfen, saß ihr widerspenstiger Schützling nur ganz ruhig da und sah sie an.

„Hören Sie, Severus", sagte sie müde, „ich möchte wirklich versuchen, einigermaßen mit Ihnen auszukommen, aber es wäre verdammt noch mal sehr hilfreich, wenn Sie mir dabei ein kleines Stücken entgegenkämen. Ist das denn wirklich zuviel verlangt?"

„Ich werde es mir überlegen, Minerva", antwortete Snape, der sie noch immer mit unergründlichem Blick musterte.

Als er sich anschließend erhob, die Tür öffnete und sie ihr aufhielt, obwohl sie nichts davon gesagt hatte, dass das Gespräch beendet war, beschloss Minerva spontan, es für heute gut sein zu lassen.

xxx

Doch wie das Schicksal es wollte, kreuzte ihr Weg noch einmal den von Snape - spät in der Nacht, als sie nach dem Gläschen Whisky, das sie sich zur Besänftigung ihrer aufgekratzten Nerven verordnet hatte, große Lust verspürte, den Astronomieturm zu besteigen, um sich am Anblick des Sternenhimmels zu erfreuen. Instinktiv wusste sie, wessen Rücken sie vor sich hatte, als sie das Plateau betrat, obwohl die dunkle Gestalt, die an der Brüstung lehnte, nur undeutlich zu erkennen war.

Sie schlich sich auf leisen Sohlen an – was einfach war, denn sie trug ihre Hausschuhe - und freute sich diebisch, dass er sie noch nicht bemerkt hatte. „Guten Abend!", sagte sie, als sie nahe genug herangekommen war.

Snape fuhr mit wilder Mimik herum und stand schon im Begriff, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, als er sie erkannte und dies durch ein ungnädiges Brummen zu erkennen gab.

Minerva lachte leise. „Vielen Dank für die Vorstellung - es war mir ein Vergnügen."

„Ich hätte nicht so früh abbrechen sollen", knurrte Snape.

„Tja...", Minerva zuckte die Schultern. „Chance vertan."

„Führen Sie mich nicht in Versuchung."

Noch während Minerva sich über seine Antwort amüsierte, wurde ihr richtig bewusst, wie nahe sie beieinander standen... wie allein sie hier oben waren und dass dieser Satz einen etwas zweideutigen Nachgeschmack hatte... was allerdings mit ihrem derzeitigen, nicht mehr vollkommen nüchternen Zustand zu tun haben mochte. Ihre Augen hatten sich mittlerweile an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und der Mond spendete genügend Licht, um etwas zu erkennen. Nachdem weder er noch sie auch nur einen Schritt zurückgetreten waren, musste Minerva ein wenig zu Snape aufschauen. „Und? Haben Sie es sich überlegt?", fragte sie und sah ihn unverwandt an, während sie auf die Antwort wartete.

„Habe ich mir WAS überlegt?"

„Ob Sie sich mit mir vertragen wollen – wenigstens ein bisschen."

„Ja, ich hab's mir überlegt und nein, ich will mich nicht mit Ihnen vertragen."

„Nun sein Sie nicht albern, Severus", sagte Minerva konsterniert. „Warum wollen Sie denn das nicht?"

„Weil es sicher viel mehr Spaß macht, sich nicht mit Ihnen zu vertragen", erwiderte Snape.

Seine Stimme klang dunkel und, trotz des darin mitschwingenden Spotts, warm... und sehr angenehm. Warum war ihr das nicht schon eher aufgefallen? Aber vielleicht kam ihr das nur so vor, weil die notorisch finstere Miene des jungen Mannes im Mondlicht etwas weniger abweisend wirkte.

„Sie finden es spaßig, sich mit mir zu streiten?"

„Ja! Das ist wesentlich unterhaltsamer, als Kompromisse einzugehen."

„Ach ja?" Minerva wandte sich ab und lehnte sich mit den Unterarmen auf die Brüstung. „Stimmt! Es hat Ihnen ja schon früher Spaß gemacht, sich mir gegenüber stur und uneinsichtig zu verhalten."

Snape trat in gebührendem Abstand neben sie. „Und Ihnen war es schon früher unangenehm, sich mit mir auseinander zu setzen, also warum lassen Sie es nicht einfach bleiben?"

„Das kann ich nicht... ebenso wenig, wie ich es früher konnte." Minerva seufzte. „Sie werden sich also weiter einen Spaß daraus machen können, mich vor den Kopf zu stoßen."

Eine Weile sagte keiner von beiden etwas. Je länger die Situation andauerte, desto unwirklicher kam es Minerva vor, dass sie hier mit ihrem ehemaligen schlimmsten Schüler stand und die in Mondlicht getauchte Landschaft betrachtete. Ihr Herz machte einen kleinen, erschrockenen Hüpfer, als Snape weiter sprach.

„Sie halten es für einen großen Fehler, dass Albus mich eingestellt hat, nicht war?", fragte er mit einem melancholischen Unterton, der Minerva aufhorchen ließ.

Sie zögerte kurz, kam aber zu dem Schluss, dass er ihr alles andere als die Wahrheit sowieso nicht abnehmen würde. „Das ist wahr – ich halte es für einen Fehler... aber Albus hat mir versichert, gute Gründe dafür zu haben und ich vertraue ihm."

„Ich habe ihm auch vertraut", murmelte Snape. Gleich darauf versteifte er sich merklich, als

ob er es bereute, diesen Gedanken laut ausgesprochen zu haben.

„Sie sprechen in der Vergangenheit?", hakte Minerva nach.

„Ich meinte – damals, als er mir das Angebot gemacht hat, für ihn zu arbeiten."

Minerva war sich sicher, dass er das nicht gemeint hatte. „Niemand ist unfehlbar", sagte sie leise. „Auch Albus Dumbledore nicht."

„Nein, natürlich nicht", schnaubte Snape sarkastisch, „sonst hätte er mich ja auch nicht eingestellt, oder?"

„Ob das ein Fehler war, wird sich noch heraus stellen", entgegnete Minerva ruhig. „Was war es? Worin hat Albus Sie enttäuscht?" Sie suchte nach einer Regung in seinem Gesicht, aber das, was sie von seiner Miene im Halbdunkel erkennen konnte, blieb starr und ausdruckslos. „Ist es, weil er Sie während Ihrer Schulzeit nicht ausreichend beschützt und gefördert hat? Dasselbe könnten Sie auch mir vorwerfen."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Selbst wenn das vielleicht so war – es ist belanglos."

Minerva ließ nicht locker. „Was ist es dann? Das hier ist eine wunderbare Chance, Ihren Frust loszuwerden... und ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich mit niemand darüber reden werde, falls Sie mir etwas anvertrauen wollen." Sie rechnete mit harscher Abwehr und straffte automatisch die Schultern, um gegen das, was er ihr sicher gleich um die Ohren hauen würde, besser gewappnet zu sein, aber erstaunlicherweise geschah nichts dergleichen. Er starrte nur schweigend in die Dunkelheit. „Reden Sie, Severus – es wird Ihnen gut tun", sagte Minerva sanft und wunderte sich gleichzeitig über sich selbst, dass sie es wagte, diesem ruppigen, verschlossenen Kerl so auf die Pelle zu rücken und vor allem, dass es ihr wirklich am Herzen lag, dass er sich ihr öffnete.

Wie zu erwarten gewesen war, machte ihr Vorstoß Snape misstrauisch. „Wieso kümmert es Sie plötzlich, was mir gut tut?", fragte er, sich ihr wieder zuwendend. „Sie konnten mich früher nicht leiden und tun es auch heute nicht. Also was soll das Ganze?"

„Ich verstehe auch nicht so recht, was in mich gefahren ist", gab Minerva ohne Umschweife zu. „Ich denke, ich versuche etwas wieder gutzumachen... von früher, als Sie noch mein Schüler waren."

„Es ist nicht ungefährlich, mich darauf einzulassen", entgegnete Snape ironisch, „denn das könnte ja bedeuten, dass ich auch etwas gutmachen müsste – von früher, als Sie noch meine Lehrerin waren."

Minerva lachte leise. „Da gäbe es sicher Einiges. Aber trotzdem schlägt die Waage unter der Last der wieder gutzumachenden Dinge eindeutig mehr in meine Richtung aus – einfach aufgrund der Tatsache, dass ich damals erwachsen war und Sie nicht."

Snape zuckte die Schultern. „Schön, Sie haben gewonnen."

„Verraten Sie mir nun, womit Albus Sie enttäuscht hat?", fragte Minerva nach weiteren Minuten des Schweigens. Als sie Die Hoffung schon so gut wie aufgegeben hatte und bestenfalls noch mit einer Abfuhr rechnete, bekam sie tatsächlich eine Antwort.

„Er hat sie nicht gerettet... die Potters... obwohl ich ihn gewarnt hatte, dass sie in Gefahr sind", sagte Snape tonlos.

Minerva sah ihn erstaunt an. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe sie sich erinnerte, dass er mit Lily befreundet gewesen war, zumindest während ihrer ersten Jahre in Hogwarts – bevor er sich der finstersten aller Slytherin-Cliquen anschlossen hatte und natürlich bevor Lily die Freundin seines Erzfeindes James Potter geworden war. Dass ihr Tod Severus nahe ging, brachte das Bild, das Minerva sich von ihm gemacht hatte, für einen Moment ins Wanken. „Das war ein Drama", sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme, „aber man kann Albus nicht die Schuld daran geben. Wir alle haben einem Menschen vertraut, der uns nie den geringsten Anlass gegeben hat, das nicht zu tun."

„Nein, natürlich nicht", schleuderte Snape ihr entgegen. Nun hatte seine Stimme den verächtlichen Klang, den sie eigentlich schon vorher erwartet hatte. „Sirius Black hat sich immer so tadellos und moralisch einwandfrei verhalten – wer hätte da annehmen können, dass er sich so daneben benimmt... dass er seine engsten Freunde verrät, einen davon gleich selbst umbringt und dabei noch zwölf Muggel mit über die Klinge springen lässt?"

Zwischen Minervas Augenbrauen bildete sich eine steile Falte. „Wie viele Menschen haben Sie getötet, Severus", fragte sie scharf, „direkt, oder auch durch die giftigen Tränke, die Sie Voldemort zur Verfügung gestellt haben? Was denken Sie? Weniger als Black, oder mehr?"

Snape hatte den Anstand, wenigsten einen Augeblick lang betroffen auszusehen, ehe er zum Gegenangriff überging. „Wenigstens habe ich damit Ihre Erwartungen in mich erfüllt, ganz im Gegensatz zu Black", sagte er giftig. „Natürlich wäre es keine solche Überraschung gewesen, wenn ich das getan hätte, was Black tat."

„Sirius Black büßt immerhin für seine Taten", spie Minerva ihm entgegen. „Sie dagegen sind auf freiem Fuß... und werden sogar auf Kinder losgelassen."

„Zum Glück sind Sie ja da, um mir dabei auf die Finger zu sehen", sagte Snape eisig. „Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Abend." Er nickte ihr mit steifer, aufgesetzter Höflichkeit zu, ehe er sich zum Gehen wandte.

Minerva seufzte vernehmlich. Trotz ihrer Vorbehalte gegen Snape bedauerte sie die Wendung, die das Gespräch genommen hatte. „Severus! Warten Sie... bitte."

Zuerst sah es so aus, als würde er ihre Bitte vollkommen ignorieren, aber nachdem er ein paar weitere Schritte auf die Tür zur Treppe zugemacht hatte, blieb er schließlich doch stehen und drehte sich um. Schweigend wartete er darauf, dass sie weiter sprach.

„Sie haben mit einigen Dingen, die Sie sagten Recht", begann Minerva. „Niemand von uns hätte Black das zugetraut und vielleicht waren wir wirklich blind, was ihn betraf. Und viele von uns haben Ihnen einiges an... üblen Machenschaften zugetraut, auch das ist richtig. Vielleicht lagen wir auch damit zum Teil falsch, aber woher soll ich das wissen? Sie haben als Schüler wirklich kaum eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, sich unbeliebt zu machen und den Argwohn Ihrer Lehrer zu untermauern. Sie sind letztendlich... ein Todesser geworden... also was erwarten Sie? Das wir das einfach vergessen? Ich stehe hier und bin bereit, Ihnen zuzuhören, Severus. Wenn Sie mir ausweichen und mir keinen Blick auf den Menschen gestatten, der Sie nun geworden sind – den Menschen, dem Dumbledore so sehr vertraut, dass er ihm trotz allem, was geschehen ist, eine zweite Chance gibt – wie können Sie dann ernsthaft erwarten, dass ich mein Misstrauen Ihnen gegenüber ablege?"

Snape stand mit gesenktem Kopf bewegungslos da, aber es war ihm anzusehen, dass er mit sich kämpfte, ob er einfach gehen, oder ob sich der Herausforderung stellen sollte. Nach einer Weile gab er sich einen Ruck, strich sich energisch das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Danach kehrte er zurück zu Minerva. Er legte beide Hände auf die Brüstung und sah hinaus auf die dunkle Silhouette des verbotenen Waldes. „Was wollen Sie wissen?", fragte er rau.

„Danke, dass Sie zurückgekommen sind", sagte Minerva leise, die kaum fassen konnte, dass ihr Appell tatsächlich gewirkt hatte. „Vielleicht beantworten Sie mir zunächst einmal die Frage, die ich Ihnen vorhin schon gestellt habe und die nicht nur rhetorisch gemeint war."

„Wie viele Menschen ich getötet habe?" Die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören, obwohl er nur flüsterte. „Einen... aber es macht keinen Unterschied, ob es nur einer war oder viele – ein Mörder bleibt ein Mörder."

Minerva atmete einmal tief durch. „Erzählen Sie mir von dem einen."

„Ich war so gut wie nie aktiv ... an irgendwelchen Überfällen beteiligt ", erzählte Snape stockend. „Der Lord hat ganz bewusst die Stärken seiner Anhänger genutzt... und meine war das Zaubertrankbrauen. Giftige Tränke musste ich allerdings nur äußerst selten herstellen...vielmehr Halluzinogene, Wahrheitsdrogen und Ähnliches. Das Töten hat der Lord denen überlassen, die darauf scharf waren, denn er wusste genau, dass im Ernstfall jemand der zögert, eine Gefahr darstellt, aber manchmal... hat er auch darauf bestanden, dass ihm ein Anhänger, der ihm in anderer Weise dient, seine Treue beweist, indem er... eine Hinrichtung durchführt. Ich wurde aufgefordert, einen Verräter zu exekutieren... einen Mann, der Geldgeschäfte für den Lord erledigte und dabei beachtliche Summen für sich selbst abzweigte. Dummerweise hat er sich dabei erwischen lassen..."

„Und Sie haben es getan?", fragte Minerva leise, als er nicht weiter sprach.

„Ja! Ich habe es getan", erwiderte Snape dumpf.

„Vermutlich hätte dieser Mann auch nicht überlebt, wenn Sie sich geweigert hätten", sagte Minerva.

„Nein, vermutlich nicht. Aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich ihn getötet habe."

„Hätten Sie ihn retten können?"

„Nein!"

„Na sehen Sie."

„Er war übrigens ein Freund von Lucius Malfoy", sagte Snape, ohne auf ihre letzte Bemerkung einzugehen. „Stirling – ich glaube, Sie kannten ihn."

„Stirling?" Vor Minervas innerem Auge entstand das Bild eines aschblonden Jungen mit braunen Augen und einem gewinnenden Lächeln. „Richard Stirling?" Das Entsetzen musste ihr trotz der schlechten Lichtverhältnisse anzusehen sein, denn Snape reagierte entsprechend.

„Dass Sie ihn kannten... und dass ich ihn kannte, rückt die Sache noch mal in ein anderes Licht, nicht wahr?", fragte er zynisch. „Die Ermordung eines Namenlosen wäre gerade noch zu verkraften gewesen, aber bei jemandem, der mal Ihr Schüler war und später ein nicht gerade unbeliebtes Mitglied der Zauberergesellschaft hört der Spaß dann doch auf."

„Das ist nicht witzig!", zischte Minerva ihn an.

„Nein, das ist es ganz und gar nicht... vor allem nicht für Stirling", gab Snape kühl zurück.

Minerva presste die Lippen zusammen und zwang sich, erst einmal wieder ruhiger zu werden, ehe sie das Gespräch fortsetzte. Severus hatte nicht unrecht – dass sie sein Opfer gekannt hatte, änderte einiges an ihren Gefühlen, auch wenn es objektiv betrachtet die Tat an sich nicht noch schlimmer machte, als sie ohnehin schon war. „Wie haben Sie es getan?", fragte sie schließlich, wieder relativ gefasst.

„Mit dem Todesfluch."

„Ohne unnötige Quälerei?", versicherte sich Minerva.

„Das hat der Lord schon vorher erledigt", erwiderte Snape hölzern. „Viel Leben war da nicht mehr übrig, das ich auslöschen konnte."

„Sie haben den Mann also von seinen Qualen erlöst?"

„Sollte ich mich besser fühlen, wenn ich mir das lange genug suggeriere?", erkundigte Snape sich mit eindeutig aufgesetztem Interesse. „Dann probiere ich das mal aus. Vielen herzlichen Dank, werte Mentorin."

„Sie sind eindeutig zu jung für so viel Zynismus", seufzte Minerva.

„Ich war die meiste Zeit meines Lebens zu jung für das, was war", murmelte Snape fast unhörbar, „...angefangen bei meiner Geburt."

Minerva schluckte. „Da ist vielleicht sogar was dran, aber Selbstmitleid steht Ihnen auch nicht, Severus."

Er riss den Kopf herum und funkelte sie wütend an. „Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Tut mir leid, dass ich Sie damit belästigt habe."

Minerva stellte sich ihm in den Weg, als er den ersten Schritt in Richtung der Tür machte. „Es würde Ihnen stehen, die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen und die Chance zu nützen, die sich Ihnen nun bietet", sagte sie in beschwörendem Tonfall. „Überzeugen Sie uns, dass der schlechte Ruf, der Ihnen anhaftet, nur ein Ruf ist und keine unverrückbare Wahrheit."

„Wie kommen Sie denn auf die Idee, dass irgendjemand hier darauf aus wäre, sich von mir überzeugen zu lassen?", knurrte Snape. „Vorurteile sind so bequem wie gut eingelaufene Schuhe. Niemand wird darauf aus sein, auch nur ansatzweise so etwas Schwieriges wie Unvoreingenommenheit mir gegenüber aufzubringen und diejenigen, die mich bereits als Schüler kannten, schon gleich gar nicht."

„Ich bin dazu bereit", sagte Minerva und sah ihn unverwandt an. „Aber damit ich das auch durchhalte, müssten Sie aufhören, sich zu benehmen wie..."

Snape sah sie misstrauisch an. „Wie...?"

‚Wie ein trotziger Teenager', hatte sie ursprünglich sagen wollen, dann aber spontan beschlossen, dass das nicht ratsam war. „...wie damals in meinem Büro, wenn ich Sie mal wieder wegen einer Auseinandersetzung mit... Black und Potter dort hin zitieren musste", beendete sie stattdessen den Satz.

Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach, war auch das nicht der richtige Text gewesen.

„Sie haben sich auch damals nie verteidigt, mir nie Ihre Variante der Vorkommnisse dargelegt", führte Minerva ihre Gedanken weiter aus. „Als ich Sie einmal sehr nachdrücklich dazu aufforderte, haben Sie mir sogar indirekt vorgeworfen, dass ich mich von Potters und Blacks subjektiver Darstellung beeinflussen lasse."

„Ich nannte es Arschkriecherei, wenn ich mich recht erinnere", warf Snape boshaft ein.

„Mein Bedürfnis, diesen Kraftausdruck zu wiederholen, hielt sich in Grenzen", gab Minerva schneidend zurück, „aber ja – wenn Sie darauf bestehen – so hatten Sie sich damals ausgedrückt."

„Und wo sehen Sie nun eine Parallele zu meinem jetzigen Verhalten?", fragte Snape kopfschüttelnd. „Potter ist tot und Black sitzt in Askaban – wer sollte Ihnen also in den... ich meine, von wessen subjektiver Darstellung, sollte ich Ihnen heute vorwerfen, sich beeinflussen zu lassen?"

„Von der gesamten Zaubererwelt..."

„Das sind viele", stellte Snape trocken fest.

„...und speziell von den Kollegen hier an der Schule, von den Schülern, oder besser gesagt, deren Eltern.", fuhr Minerva unbeirrt fort. „Was ich sagen will, ist Folgendes – Sie nehmen zu Recht an, dass ich einiges über Sie und Ihre Taten gehört habe und dass ich mir eine Meinung gebildet habe. Allerdings gehen Sie fehl in der Annahme – und das haben Sie auch schon früher getan – dass ich mir Ihre Seite nicht ebenso bereitwillig anhöre, wie die der anderen, und dass ich meine Meinung nicht ändern kann, wenn ich die Fakten von einem anderen Gesichtspunkt aus betrachte. Ich bin nicht so verbohrt, wie Sie denken, Severus – nur ein wenig konservativ... manchmal."

Snape antwortete nicht. Er sah sie nur an und der Argwohn stand ihm dabei deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ich will nicht denselben Fehler noch einmal machen", sagte Minerva leise. „Ich will mich nicht schon wieder von Ihrem abweisenden, unverschämten Verhalten davon abbringen lassen, genau hinzusehen. Ich möchte, dass Sie die Vorurteile widerlegen, die ich aus zum Teil sicher nachvollziehbaren Gründen gegen Sie hege. Ich möchte Ihnen in einem bescheideneren Rahmen dasselbe anbieten, wie Albus – eine zweite Chance. Die Meinung der Zaubererwelt über Sie, kann ich nicht beeinflussen, und was die Kollegen und Eltern denken, vermutlich auch nur in geringem Maße. Ich kann Ihnen nur etwas sehr viel weniger Bedeutendes in Aussicht stellen, Severus: Meine Anerkennung, meinen Respekt und – wer weiß – vielleicht sogar meine Freundschaft." Sie hielt inne mit dem deutlichen Gefühl, viel zu viel gesagt und sich vermutlich zur Närrin gemacht zu haben.

Snape hatte den Kopf gesenkt und er schwieg so lange, dass sie diese Befürchtung schon wahr werden sah. Als er sich ihr wieder zuwandte, machte sie sich auf eine niederschmetternde Antwort gefasst, doch er überraschte sie. „Für das, was ich getan habe, gibt es keine Rechtfertigung", sagte er ruhig. Die Resignation in seiner Stimme hatte etwas Endgültiges. „Es gibt nichts, womit ich Ihr Urteil über mich widerlegen könnte."

Minerva seufzte. „Würden Sie mir erzählen, was Sie dazu bewogen hat, sich Voldemort anzuschließen?"

Er schwieg eine Weile und als er antwortete, hatte der volle Klang seiner Stimme eine heisere Note. „Die Aussicht, zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben gewollt und nicht nur geduldet zu sein."

Minerva, die langsam begann das Ausmaß der Verzweiflung zu ermessen, die Severus durch seine gesamte Kindheit und Jugend begleitet hatte, atmete einmal tief durch, ehe sie sich wieder der Tatsache stellte, dass auch sie dazu beigetragen hatte, wenn auch nur zu einem kleinen Teil. „Und dass die Ideale des dunklen Lords menschenverachtend waren, spielte dabei für Sie keine Rolle?", fragte sie dann.

„Diese Ideale wurden einem Neuling nicht als großes Paket serviert, sondern in kleinen, durchaus annehmbaren Häppchen. Als ich erkannte, worauf es tatsächlich hinauslief, steckte ich schon viel zu tief mittendrin. Außerdem hatte der Lord neben den brachialen auch subtile Methoden, seine Anhänger bei der Stange zu halten. Wo er vermutete, dass die Angst nicht genug bewirkte, setzte er Gehirnwäsche ein, mit beträchtlichem Erfolg."

„Und... hat die Angst bei Ihnen ausgereicht?", fragte Minerva leise.

„Nein!"

„Das dachte ich mir. Sie waren schon früher furchtlos."

Snape ließ ein ironisches Schnauben hören. „Worauf beruht denn diese erstaunliche Erkenntnis?"

„Immerhin waren Sie einer der wenigen Schüler, die es gewagt haben, sich mit mir anzulegen."

„Warum auch nicht? Sie mochten mich nicht, genauso wenig wie die anderen Lehrer, was ich durchaus verstehen kann, und gaben mir auch keinen Anlass, Sie zu mögen. Ich sah keinen Grund, Sie zu fürchten. Es gab – zumindest aus meiner damaligen Sicht - nichts, das Sie mir hätten antun können, was ich nicht schon in weitaus schlimmerer Form erlebt hatte."

„Das tut mir leid, Severus", sagte Minerva leise.

„Was denn? Dass ich mich nicht vor Ihnen gefürchtet habe?"

„Dass Ihre Kindheit so schrecklich war."

„Sie ist vorbei", erwiderte Snape abweisend, „ebenso wie meine unrühmliche Karriere als Todesser und es bringt überhaupt nichts, ständig darüber nachzudenken, geschweige denn, darüber zu sprechen. Sie selbst haben doch vorhin so treffend bemerkt, dass mir Selbstmitleid nicht steht."

„Mir hat es geholfen."

„Wobei denn?"

„Dabei, Sie ein bisschen besser zu verstehen."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und schnaubte ironisch. „Na so was! Wenn das so weitergeht, werde ich womöglich noch Ihr Lieblingskollege."

„Wer weiß", sagte Minerva und lächelte. Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und streckte ihm beide Hände entgegen.

„Was soll das denn werden?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Nun zieren Sie sich nicht so. Ich muss... etwas nachholen." Entschlossen beugte sie sich vor und griff nach seinen Händen, wobei er sie mit nur unzulänglich verborgenem Unbehagen gewähren ließ. „Willkommen zurück auf Hogwarts, Severus. Ich wünsche Ihnen von Herzen, dass es Ihnen gelingt, ein neues, besseres Leben zu beginnen."

„Danke", murmelte er. Als sie ihn loslassen wollte, erwiderte er den Händedruck. Danach verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust, als hätte er es dringend nötig, wieder etwas Distanz herzustellen. „Sie erwarten doch wohl hoffentlich nicht, dass ich mich deswegen nun ständig kooperativ verhalte?", brummte er und sah sie misstrauisch an.

„Aber nein!", entgegnete Minerva mit amüsierter Entrüstung. „Für wie naiv halten Sie mich?"

„Gut!"

„Na dann – bis morgen, Herr Kollege."

Er nickte ihr zu. „Frau Kollegin..."

Minerva war schon bei der Tür zum Flur angelangt, als er sie noch einmal ansprach. „Ich denke, Albus hat die richtige Entscheidung getroffen..."

Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„...als er Sie zu meiner Mentorin gemacht hat."

„Gute Nacht, Severus", sagte Minerva lächelnd. „Schlafen Sie gut."

ENDE

_Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mich wissen lasst, wie's euch gefallen hat._

_Liebe Grüße, Chrissi_


End file.
